


Clear Blue Potion

by KrysKrossZee



Series: Quinzee's Love Fest 2021 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Past Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29338437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrysKrossZee/pseuds/KrysKrossZee
Summary: The colour change of a potion turns Hermione's life on its head.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Series: Quinzee's Love Fest 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153220
Comments: 5
Kudos: 63
Collections: Love Fest 2021, Rare Pairs RHM Read for LoveFest





	Clear Blue Potion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [teh_kris_eh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teh_kris_eh/gifts).



> For the Fairest of the Rare's Love Fest 2021. #TeamCass
> 
> Written for teh_kris_eh
> 
> Prompts used-
> 
> Harry/Hermione  
> Accidental pregnancy

"Shit," Hermione muttered from where she knelt on the floor, her eyes level with the potion that had gone from clear to a blue that was now mocking her. She didn't need to read the instructions in the book to see if she had made it correctly, but she grabbed the book from where it lay face down next to her knee. She didn't normally treat books this way, but it was an emergency and the way that the potion continued to glare at her told her that this was definitely an emergency.

"Hermione?" She heard the doorknob rattled as someone tried to come in and she found herself glad that she had locked her bedroom door for the first time ever. She wasn't ready to see anyone while she let the new information of the day sink in, but at the same time, she knew that the owner of the voice deserved to know as well. "Hermione? Are you in there?"

Hermione made herself take a slow deep breath before she stood up, closing the book and sliding it into her desk drawers. She opened the door, hoping that she didn't look as ghostly pale as she felt that she was.

"Is there something wrong, Harry?" She asked in as calm a tone as she could muster. Harry, as oblivious as ever, didn't seem to take the hint that she didn't particularly want visitors today and walked straight past her into her room.

"I should be asking you that." He said, his tone curt and his eyes scanning over her face as if looking for the answers that she couldn't give him.

"I wish you wouldn't." She said before she could stop herself, instantly regretting it and letting herself lean against her dresser as Harry turned to face her. Hermione's eyes flickered to the potion that she had stupidly left out on her desk, but if she was lucky then Harry wouldn't a) even look behind him or b) know what the potion was if he did happen to look in that direction.

"Mione?" A frown appeared on Harry's lips and Hermione became all too aware that she was making this much worse on herself, that now he was going to become worried, that he was going to realise that she was hiding something from him. "What's going on?"

Hermione swallowed thickly before she pushed herself off of the dresser and decided that she might as well get this over with before he had the chance to make things up before he had time to decide that what was going on with her was dire when in reality it was probably good news, or it could be in the long run.

She picked up the potion bottle on her desk before she turned to face him. This wasn't the ideal time for this, she was well aware of that, but she couldn't help but think that the pair of them should be allowed to have good news every once in a while. Even though they weren't together, at least not officially, that didn't mean that this wouldn't be a good thing to happen to them.

"You remember the night of Ron's engagement party?" She asked, her fingers tightening around the potion beaker which she knew that Harry was now fixated on. Even if he didn't know what it was then he would be able to put two and two together from what she was saying.

"As if I could forget…" He said quietly, his voice cracked ever-so-slightly but he managed to meet her gaze so she was calling that a good thing. "Hermione…"

Hermione managed to smile, even though she had so many doubts running through her head. She tried to ignore them all as she showed him the potion. "We'll never forget that night again." She said softly, watching his face as his jaw dropped but she was glad to see that he didn't look as terrified as her immediate reaction had been. Of course, he wouldn't be terrified. All Harry had ever wanted was a family of his own, in whatever shape or form that happened to come in, and while she couldn't believe that she was going to be the one to give that to him, it felt  _ right.  _ "Harry, I'm pregnant."

Harry took the potion from her hand and set it back down on her desk before he wrapped his arms around her and pressed a kiss to her cheek. She clung onto him in return, deciding to let him be happy at that moment while taking the comfort that she so sorely needed. Part of her was happy, mainly because she was able to make her best friend happy, but that didn't change the fact that she was still terrified.

When Harry pulled back from their embrace she had managed to compose herself again. "Are you going to say anything?" She had to ask. He looked happy, but she still needed to actually hear him say that he was happy, she still needed to hear him say that he wanted this baby and that they were going to be okay.

“Sorry, sorry.” He said slowly before he swallowed thickly. “I… Honestly, I’m lost for words.” He said softly, his hand moving to her cheek and stroking over skin. “I can’t believe it. When I came in here, that wasn’t at all what I expected you to tell me. I thought maybe you were sick or something, but I didn’t expect there to be a baby. Especially not my baby.”

“Well, it’s not here yet.” She pointed out, knowing that wasn’t exactly helpful to say but it just slipped out anyway - it would seem that she wasn’t at all in control of her words today, but that was okay because he wasn’t totally freaked out. “We have… seven months to prepare.” A lot could happen in seven months, and she hoped that would include them both getting to grips with the idea that they were going to have a baby.

Harry leaned in and peppered kisses all over her face and Hermione could feel a blush rising up over her neck and cheeks. They might not have been together but at least he was going to be there with her. She couldn’t help but hope that this baby was going to bring them closer together, though she was pretty sure that was just her hormones talking. Her hormones and the fact that the night of Ron’s engagement hadn’t at all happened by accident, it just happened to come to a head when they were both inebriated. Neither she nor Harry had told anyone about their night of entirely acceptable but not mind-blowing sex, not because she hadn’t enjoyed their evening, but because she didn’t want to overshadow Ron’s night. She also didn’t want anyone to think that the reason that she had gotten with Harry was because her ex had gotten married. That wasn’t at all the reason.

Hermione had harboured feelings for Harry for a long time after all, and that was why she finally managed to convince him to stop peppering kisses when she caught his lips with her own. She wrapped her arms around the back of his neck and kissed him passionately, deciding in that moment that as scared as they both were, that she was just going to express how happy she was that they were going to have a baby  _ together _ .


End file.
